Dreaming of my Butler
by ShadowXQueen
Summary: This is my first Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! Note that this is rated M for mature for a reason! CielXSebastian. MaleXMale. If you know what I mean. Please, write a review! I enjoy hearing feedback and tips! Thank you!


Things were changing. Yes, that's typical for a boy going through puberty. But, the way Ciel felt about certain people was changing. He was growing up. Not in the way he thought he would though. He ate twice the amount he used to. He slept longer. He was getting taller. He would have strange dreams. Very strange dreams. Ones that made him excited, yet frightened at the same time. He would think about them all day.

It made him look at Sebastian in a different way, too. He starting bathing himself without Sebastian's help. He tried getting dressed without the butlers help, but he had difficulties. He would have to ask for Sebastian's help. Having the demon so close to him made him feel different. An emotion no one else had ever made him feel.

Ciel lay in his bed, asleep. He was in the middle of one of his strange dreams. ' Ciel, all you have to do is order me to. I will do anything for you. Anything to you. All you have to do is ask.' whispered Sebastian in Ciel's ear. He then the demon latched his lips to Ciel's earlobe. Sucking on it seductively. A shiver ran up Ciel's spine. The pleasure spread all over his body, especially in his lower half.

' Oh, Sebastian.' moaned Ciel. The butler started kissing his neck, leaving purple marks. It was overwhelming. Ciel moaned louder.

' I'll do everything to you. All you have to do is say the words." breathed Sabastian.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _Ciel awoke in a cold sweat. He looked under the sheet that lay on top of him. ' Great. Just fantastic.' he thought. He sat up, trying to cover up the result of his dream. " Come in." he grumbled.

" I'm sorry, young master, if I woke you. I heard some noises coming from your room and I wanted to know if you were okay. But, now that I see you are, I shall go prepare breakfast." explained Sebastian.

" Okay." replied Ciel. Sebastian left the room. " That was a close one." he whispered. ' Why am I having these dreams? Every night! Every time I close my eyes, all I see is Sebastian's... nevermind. The result of having these visions are embarrassing. Especially when Sebastian is near. But, when he is close to me, I get this feeling. A tingling in my fingers and toes. Butterflies in my stomach. I blush like crazy. Yet, I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay with me every second of the day. I must be going insane.' thought Ciel.

He stood up and stretched. He then realized that his erection had not gone away. So, he rushed to the bathroom to relieve himself. He had to do that a lot lately because he didn't know what else to do about the problem. Once he was done, he decided to get dressed. He layed out his clothes and got undressed. He quickly slipped on his clothes and looked in the mirror. The buttons were mis-matched, the bow was crooked, and everything was a mess.

He had no choice. " Sebastian! I need your help with my clothing!" yelled Ciel. Right away, Sebastian knocked on the door. " Come in."

" You called? Oh, master, your clothes are all messed up. Here let me fix them." said Sebastian. He walked up to Ciel and got on one knee. His master was sitting on the bed. Sebatian started unbuttoning his shirt. Ciel's imagination went wild. ' Oh, please. Not now! Please don't get excited right now!' thought Ciel. It was too late.

Sebastian started buttoning up his shirt. So far, he had not noticed. When he was finished, his face was three inches away from Ciel's. Ciel had to fight he urge to lean in and kiss Sebastian's smooth lips. Sebastian moved on to fixing his bow. Sebastian looked deep into Ciel's blue eye.

Once he was finished, he stepped back. Ciel stood up. Sebastian looked down and saw Ciel's pants. He smirked. Ciel noticed this, and blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. Ciel felt Sebastian's hand cup his jaw bone. He looked up to see that his butler was about two inches away from his face.

Once again, they were looking into each other's eyes. Sebastian said softly, " Don't be embarrassed. It is perfectly normal." Ciel's whole face turned red and hot. His heart started rapidly beating. He didn't know what to do. His body was like putty. He decided to let his heart take over. He took a chance.

Ciel leaned the last two inches and kissed Sebastian. The demon was shocked at first, but quickly melted into it. It was like fireworks in Ciel's mind. Sebastian wasn't to rough with his kiss, yet wasn't to soft. He was perfect. All of Ciel's fears seemed to disappear for a moment. It was as if the world had stopped. It felt like they stood there forever. But, it ended way too soon.

Ciel broke the kiss. He turned away. " Can you fetch my tea, now?"

"As you wish." said Sebastian. He left the room with a small smile on his face.

'Oh, God. What have I done? I kissed my butler. I kissed Sebastian. What is wrong with me? Guys are not supposed to be attracted to other guys! Especially a boy attracted to a demon. I'm supposed to like girls! I thought my dreams were just a strange occurrence, and that they had no meaning. Yet, I acted on them.

I cannot let this ever happen again. Unless, Sebastian wants it. No. Why would Sebastian want me? He is so gorgeous that he could literally have anyone he wants. But, he didn't pull away or stop the kiss. He must have enjoyed it. Sebastian enjoyed kissing me!' thought Ciel with a smile. Then, he started thinking about the dream he had the previous night. And the flashbacks started.

" Sebastian, pleasure me. That's an order." demanded Ciel.

" Yes, master." smiled Sebastian seductively. He grabbed Ciel and threw him on the bed. The demon pinned him down and started kissing Ciel's neck. He didn't stop there. He kept moving lower and lower, until he reached Ciel's erect nipple. He stuck his mouth and began to suck on it. His tongue swirled around and around.

" More... more!" moaned Ciel.

" Are you sure you want more? It might hurt?" asked the demon.

" Yes! Oh, dear lord, yes!" yelled the young master. Right as he said that, Sebastian flipped him over to where he was laying on his stomach. He then proceeded to roughly take off Ciel's pants and boxers.

There Ciel was, just laying there, ass in the air, waiting for Sebastian to give him what he wanted. Sebastian caressed down Ciel's back down to his rear. It was soft and smooth. Sebastian unzipped his pants and pulled them down, letting his cock hang free. Ciel glared back to see, and his eyes got large. It was so big. He didn't know how it would fit inside of him. Then, Sebastian thrusted his cock inside of Ciel. Ciel let out a yelp of pain. It hurt. It hurt so bad that tears began to fall from his face.

" Please, bear with me. After you get used to it, it feels good." breathed Sebastian. He kept thrusting his huge cock into Ciel. The pain started to slowly go away. When, finally, Ciel let out a moan of pleasure.

Ciel opened his eyes. He looked down and saw what he had been doing to himself while remembering the dream. His pants were down and his hand was pumping his cock. He needed to finish. He thought of Sebastian doing this to him. The demon's hand around his cock. It felt good. But, it made Ciel want his butler even more.

Thinking about Sebastian's cock going inside Ciel made him thrust his hips into his hands harder. Sebastian taking control and making him moan. It felt as if all of Ciel's blood rushed to his member. Finally, he moaned, " Sebastian."


End file.
